Three hours
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Una profecía sobre dos magos enfrentados hará que tanto Hermione como Draco se metan en la cueva de las serpientes, atrapados en una pequeña habitación a oscuras teniendo sólo tres horas. Contiene Spoiler! Y feliz navidad a todos!


Atención, contiene Spoiler!

Three hours

1. La habitación de la oscuridad.

En una habitación a media luz, dos personas estaban con los nervios crispados, a causa de tremenda situación. La otra estaba disfrutando tanto de la situación que no evitaba mostrar una sonrisa en su cara déspota de mortífago. Sujetaba a uno de los dos que lo estaban pasando realmente mal, una chica de cabellos morenos rizados, con ojos avellana cargados de ira, mientras el otro estaba sentado en una silla atado de pies y manos con cuerdas cargadas de magia, con la cara agachada y mirada de hierro gris.

La varita del mortífago cada vez se hundía más en la blanquecina piel de la chica, que se aterrorizaba nuevamente, incapaz de defenderse al tener las manos también atadas con cuerdas y magia de por medio.

- No quiero ver como matas a una sangre sucia, estúpido, será mejor que ni se te ocurra... – el rubio Draco Malfoy atado en la silla, volvió la cara al mortífago, con el que tenía directas relaciones familiares con las cuales desearía acabar.

- Hasta que no me des la profecía, no la soltaré... su vida depende de ti, y si acaso, mientras podría jugar con ella... – cogía a la chica de la cara fuertemente bajando hasta su cuello, primero acariciándolo para después rodearlo con la mano. La chica abría los ojos, expectante, sin poder hacer nada ya que la varita seguía clavándose en su garganta.

Recorriendo el cuello, Lucius Malfoy acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero por más que intentaba hacerlo dulcemente, la chica sólo sentía un estremecedor escalofrío recorrerla desde la piel hasta todos los poros de su cuerpo, poniéndose más nerviosa.

- ¿Crees que te la voy a dar chantajeándome con esa chica? Que poco me conoces, Lucius...

- Te conozco más de lo que tú te crees, por algo eres mi hijo... y sé que si mato a esta chica, la conciencia te remorderá hasta el punto de no vivir por ello. Nunca has podido ser un mortífago, y menos desde que no pudiste matar a Dumbledore el año pasado... me decepcionaste.

- ¡CÁLLATE! Ni te atrevas a llamarme hijo... –los ojos inexpresivos del chico Malfoy eran peores que los del propio padre. Helaban la sangre sólo de mirarlos de lado, como lo hacía la morena. Pero le valió para darse cuenta de que el hombre había dejado de hincarle la varita, y sin mucho tiempo pensó rápidamente que aunque su punto débil era la fuerza bruta...

... terminó por morder en la mano al hombre, que soltó la varita al suelo, y pegó a la chica con la otra mano buscando la varita que había rodado un metro. Aun así, la chica se percató y se tiró encima de él justo cuando el hombre fue a cogerla, impidiéndoselo. La joven pateó la varita al otro lado de la habitación, mientras volvía en sí Lucius Malfoy.

Vio con horror como le sonreía él mismo, sacando de su bolsillo la varita de la propia chica, que atada de manos no podía hacer gran cosa, sólo esperar. El hombre apuntó hasta la chica mientras ella mantenía alerta su instinto.

_- ¡Accio estantería! –_ pero la morena no estaba preparada para eso, y aunque corrió, cayó sobre sus piernas. El hombre se apartó un poco, cayendo también un espejo colgado.

Una sonrisa de orgullo recorrió su cara autosuficiente, justo cuando fue a recoger a la chica, que estaba inconsciente y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Draco se lo esperaba, no podía hacer nada por ella, y sólo se mantenía con la cara meditabundo arrepentido de haber metido en todo eso a la chica. Hubiera preferido recuperar su alma, escondida en aquellas manos de mortífago, sin que nadie corriera problemas por su culpa...

Lucius fue hasta donde estaba la morena y la sacó de debajo de la pesada biblioteca, o estantería. Tiró de sus hombros que era lo poco que se veía, mientras levantaba con magia los escombros. Los ojos marrones de ella se abrieron un poco, viendo como la intentaba sacar, y también viendo a su lado restos de cristales.

Confiado en sí mismo, y cegado por el poder, no vio como la chica cogía un cristal escondiéndolo.

- Vaya... no está mal del todo, ha parado la caída la mesa y sólo ha recibido un golpe... qué pena. Pero eso es fácil de arreglar... – la chica antes de que volviera a apuntarle reaccionó con rapidez, y moviendo los brazos y el cuerpo lo suficiente, le clavó el gran cristal en el pecho, sangrando en las manos ella misma debido a la fuerza con que se lo había clavado.

Draco la miró incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras ella respiraba agitada sangrando por el golpe en la cabeza y espectaculares heridas en las palmas de las manos. Se levantó tambaleando con la varita en la mano mirándolo a los ojos, y alternativamente a Lucius Malfoy que estaba echado sobre el suelo retorciéndose intentando sacarse el cristal.

- Granger... – Hermione volvió a él caminando lento, mientras lo apuntaba, intentando deliberar si matarlo allí mismo o no. Cuando llegó delante de él lo único que hizo fue escupirle en el rostro, asqueada de que intentara matar a Dumbledore. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, incapaz de contestarse por qué la tenían allí, ni cómo podía salir, si sólo había una puerta y no tardaría en venir alguien alarmado por el tiempo que ya llevaban allí...

Se acercó por la espalda para intentar recoger la magia que tenían las cuerdas y después cortarlas como las normales.

- ¿Piensas matarme por la espalda, para no verme la cara de horror?

- No... alguien me tiene que sacar de aquí. Te voy a soltar... pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, o si que no tendré perdón contigo – lo dijo lo más sobriamente posible, apuntando mientras recogía toda la magia.

- Si no te das prisa, no saldremos nunca de aquí... – la chica elevó una ceja, detrás, interrogante. Se echaba la mano a la cabeza mareada, con las manos ensangrentadas derramando rojo carmesí a borbotones.

- Tendrías que estar contento de que tardara tanto, para que vinieran a salvarte... eres igual que ellos.

- ¿No lo escuchaste? Intento limpiar mi corazón, mierda... está manchado de sangre sin haber matado a nadie. He visto a muchas personas morir en sus manos y es lo me tocará a mí después de salir de Hogwarts, me han dado este tiempo... sólo me queda un año, un año para estar marcado de por vida – Hermione se quedó en el sitio, sin saber qué palabras estaba escuchando, creyendo que la estaba envaucando...

- No intentes convencerme con palabras bonitas, eres igual que ellos, un estúpido asesino que sigue una causa que os tomáis con toda la libertad posible, pero no tenéis derecho a matar gente... como yo- la última bocanada de magia estaba por salir de las cuerdas, cuando sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Las cortó con rapidez -_Diffindo_... – el rubio se soltó viendo a su padre en el suelo, y volviendo a la chica. Se limpió la cara, por haberle escupido la morena, apuntándole ella impasible.

- No voy a escapar, no voy a huir de mí otra vez... – Lucius estaba en el suelo desmayado, seguramente por el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

- La única salida de esta habitación es esa puerta... – se levantó viendo el aspecto de la chica Granger, señalando la única puerta-... esto¿estás bien?

- Sí... – se sostenía medio pudiente, respirando dificultosa-... ¿hay algo tras esa pared?

- Sí... un pasillo, creo – observó la pared opuesta intentando pensar qué quería hacer. Romper paredes era algo muy escandaloso, era imposible.

- De acuerdo... nos la jugamos en esta. Ponte delante donde yo te vea... – el chico la miró mal y se puso delante-... _¡Rotate status!_... – inmediatamente la puerta que estaba del otro lado se corrió hasta la pared donde estaban mirando – Vamos, en cuanto abramos la puerta desaparecerá, para los que están fuera de esta habitación, de allí – apuntó a dónde estaba antes- y aparecerá ahí detrás – volvió a apuntar a donde estaba ahora la puerta.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? – la miró sorprendido, y justo cuando estaba por contestar... – Déjalo, tienes que saberte más hechizos de los que existen...

Agotada negó con la cabeza algo enfadada, y se acercaron a la puerta. Hermione pegó la oreja intentando escuchar.

- Esto es una tontería, no funcionará...

- ¿Sabes algo mejor para salir de aquí teniendo por seguro que hay un montón de mortífagos donde estaba antes la puerta¿A que no? Además... tú estas bajo mi mando, así que cállate_- _sus ojos marrones lo repasaron seriamente. Sin volver a decir mortífago o algo así, cosa que agradeció.

Momentáneamente, abrió la puerta con fuerza, señalándole a Draco que se callara. Salieron a una especie de pasillo frío y oscuro, con pocas antorchas iluminando, las cuales se encendían al pasar.

- Demonios, las antorchas se iluminan al pasar... – lo dijo bajo el rubio, temiéndose que los descubrieran pronto.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo...

Atravesaron el pasillo pero pararon de repente al escuchar unos pasos al fondo, que resonaban como demonios. Tragaron dificultosamente. El rubio se echó hacia atrás, topando con Hermione, la cual habló bastante alto sin darse cuenta.

- Estúpido, mira por donde andas...

- ¡Quién hay ahí! – ambos saltaron de la impresión al escuchar las voces que se aproximaban hasta ellos- ¡Hay alguien, las antorchas están encendidas!

Salieron corriendo como el viento, asustados y con el corazón en la boca. Llegó un punto en que veían los rostros de los mortífagos que venían al fondo y algunos pasos por el otro lado. La morena estaba a punto de caer, sus manos volvían a sangrar desesperadamente por el esfuerzo, y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

El rubio la cogió del brazo bruscamente, sacándola del pasillo y metiéndola en una habitación. Cogió la varita de la chica, que apenas podía ni moverse. El dolor invadía su cuerpo, sobretodo sus piernas y sus manos, y era imposible pensar en nada.

_- ¡Fermeporte! –_ la puerta se cerró y sonó un ligero CLIC

- Trae aquí, idiota... no tardarán en abrirla... – la morena que respiraba a duras penas y con sudor frío, hechizó la puerta varias veces para resistir lo que pudiesen.

- Creo que nos se han dado cuenta de que hemos entrado, y si lo hacen, no podrán entrar...

- Lo harán, pero tardarán en descubrir la forma, son hechizos muy fuertes... aunque esté en séptimo, servirán. A no ser... – agachó la cabeza angustiada dejándose caer en la habitación oscura, hablando a oscuras.

- A nos ser que venga Voldemort... – ella asintió medio desfalleciendo -... maldita sea, todo por culpa mía...

_- Lumos sostendae... _– movió la varita en círculos varias veces, mientras una luz subía al techo alumbrando toda la habitación-... ¿qué es eso de la profecía?

- Fue lo último que hice por Voldemort, como medio mortífago, ya que aún no tengo la marca... saqué una profecía del Departamento de misterios del Ministerio de magia, esa profecía decía exactamente la manera de acabar con los dos grandes magos de misma sangre que lucharían hasta que uno cayera a manos del otro. Después de saber como destruir a Potter, la pulverizaría para evitar que nadie supiera como matarlo a él... aunque dudo que alguien más que Potter pueda. Tú la tienes...

- ¿YO? – lo vio entrecerrado los ojos mientras se sujetaba el pecho adolorida.

- Sí... el colgante que te regaló Weasley por tu cumpleaños. Él te iba a dar una pulsera, pero un buen _Obliviate _hizo que ni se diese cuenta de que lo cambié... – miró hacia el cuello de la chica, y ésta también, sacando un colgante con una pequeña bolita de azul ultramar hipnotizante. Se levantó algo enfadada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que por culpa de esto estoy en este problema y que quizás mucha más gente esté también involucrada?- el chico asintió pesaroso. Hermione se adelantó con el puño cerrado y sonando un ruido cortante en el aire, le pegó con todas sus ganas.

El rubio se tambaleó por la fuerza con que le había pegado, volviendo la cara sorprendido, observando como la morena se dejaba caer en el aire, y reaccionando, la cogió de los brazos cayendo en el suelo los dos. Ella rompió a llorar desconsolada, intentando despegarse del rubio, pero éste la abrazaba incapaz de dejar a la chica, algo corrompido por dentro, desesperado.

- ¡Estoy harta! De todo... de esta guerra, de que muera gente, de tener que huir... – se revolvía bajo los brazos del rubio, pero este no la soltaba, pensaba tenerla rodeada hasta que sacara toda su frustración.

- Ahí me ha parecido escuchar a alguien...

La morena se paró saliendo de entre los brazos del chico Malfoy, con lágrimas en la cara. Ambos se miraron petrificados, intentando no hacer ruido ni al respirar. Hermione empujó a Draco separándose de él.

- ¡Está cerrada! Vamos a entrar... El segundo grupo de vigilantes, que se divida y recorra el pasillo de norte a sur... ¡VAMOS!

- Estamos en la boca del lobo... y no podemos hacer nada, mierda.

- Cállate, dios... – la chica miró al rubio con mirada de hielo, queriendo matarlo en ese momento y cogiendo su varita-... nos quedan tres horas para que acaben entrando. Sólo ese tiempo...


End file.
